St Vladimir
by Lia Lights
Summary: ...


1: St. Vladimir

My kids weren't happy to be leaving and coming here we got out and the kids went to the house that we'll be staying "Rose? Holy crap Rose!" I turned and saw Lissa she smiled and hugged me "Hey Liss." I said I let her go "Guess what?" I looked at Lissa "Me and Christian are having a baby." I smiled and hugged her and she told me that she did it with a gay Dhampir "Lissa! Lissa!" we turned and saw Eddie he saw me and stopped "Wow Rose, uh, wow." I smiled "Its nice to see you too Eddie." I said "What is it Eddie?" Lissa asked "We found Dimitri again." we began to go to the Guardian Headquarters but Lissa stopped putting a hand on her stomach I looked at her as did Eddie "Lissa, you okay?" I asked "Yeah. Eddie go on we'll meet you there." Lissa said with a smile I went to Lissa while Eddie left.

"Okay, now that Eddie is gone." I scoff she acted! "You need to calm down." Lissa said "Why?" I asked "You still love Dimitri Rose! He is the father of your kids!" Lissa hissed "He's after you!" I hissed back "No, he's after you and the twins! Not me!" Lissa hissed "What?" I turn and saw Alek "That Strigoi is our father?" Isa came and looked at me "Alek, please I can explain!" I pleaded "No! Mom this is insane and stupid! I'm going back home!" he looked at Isa "Are you coming with me Isa?" Alek asked Isa looked at Alek "Я не могу оставить маму и Лиза здесь Алек, мне очень жаль." Isa said "Но мама не быть правдивым нам Иса! Вы действительно хотите, чтобы остаться в этом месте?" Alek asked "Да." Isa said Alek shook his head and left.

Isa looked at me "Иса позвольте мне объяснить, пожалуйста." Isa sigh "Мне нужно, чтобы Алек и успокоить его, прежде чем он делает что-то глупое.Увидимся за ужином мама." Isa said and left I was crying "Come on Rose." Lissa said and left.

**Headquarters**

All the Guardians where here and they showed us pictures of what Dimitri wanted "He keeps leaving rose's with his dead victims." I saw my Mother and Calvin I was glad to see him "He wants to kill Rose?" Calvin said "No that's not it. He's showing Rose that he's after her. To awaken her." Lissa said I sigh "And his kids." I said "What?" they looked at me "I was pregnant with his kids before he turned." I said most of them began their talk then one looked at Lissa "Did you know about this?" Lissa nodded Christian came "I did; but I didn't stop my friend from what her heart and soul wanted." Lissa said through the bond she felt tired, pained, annoyed, and more pained: I looked at Eddie and he nodded "We will continue this later." they left.

Calvin, my Mother, Adrian (who I didn't see), and Eddie came to Lissa "Take the necklace off Lissa." Adrian said Lissa and I looked at him Lissa sigh and took the necklace off I gasped and put both hands on my mouth "Holy shit Lissa! How far are you?" I asked "Seven to eight months." Adrian said I shook my head Lissa put the necklace back on.

**Isa**

I began to follow my brother to calm him down but he was to fast for me I lost him in a crowd full of classmates I stopped and sat down on a bench I looked up and saw a boy with shaggy black hair and silver eyes he came to me and smiled "Hello." I nod "Hi." I said "What's your name?" he asked "Anessia." I said he nod "And yours?" I asked "Devon." he said I smiled and nod "No last name to that?" I asked "Oh sorry, its Devon Ivashkov." Devon said I got up and looked at him "Your part of the late Queen's family!" I said Devon put his arm on the bench (top) and smiled at me "Well yeah." Devon said I shook my head "I'm not allowed to talk to you." I said Devon looked hurt "Why?" he asked "Your royal. I'm not!" I said Devon got up and I stepped back with my fist ready he raised an eyebrow at me and smirked.

"Don't think I won't." I warned "Same here." he took a step to me and I punched but he blocked me I gasped he smiled at me "Look, I know what your thinking. So let me go." I said "How do you know what I'm thinking?" Devon asked "I just do, now let me go!" I yanked free and left to find my brother I looked back to see Devon smiling at me I shook my head and ran.

I saw Alek talking to a girl I looked at them and felt hate and jealous of that Alek must have felt my emotions cause he looked up and saw me "Isa." Alek smiled at me and I ran to our house.

**Alek**

I watched my sister run to the house I became confused "Who was that?" Kim asked "My twin sister." I said Kim looked at me "She looks like your mother." Kim said "I know, acts like her too." I muttered I got up "If you'll excuse me I need to talk to my sister." Kim nodded and I ran to our house.

**At home**

I saw my daughter's door closed I knew she wanted to be left alone so I went to my room and sat on my bed taking my shoes off I sigh and rolled my neck hearing it crack I flex my shoulders. I heard Alek come in and go to his room "I knew coming back with them was a bad idea." I said to myself my phone went off and it made me jump I picked it up "Hello?" I said "Hey Rose." it was my human friend Christy "Oh hey Christy." I said "I went to your place today and you weren't there." my eyes widen "I had to leave for a family thing." I lied "Oh, well you made me and my family worry. I hope you come back soon." Christy said I nodded "As fast as I can."

"Okay, well bye Rose." I nodded "Bye." I said and we both hung up I laid in my bed and sigh I got up to take a shower then went to bed.

_**Later on that night**_

_I felt someone put their hand on my mouth so I won't scream I opened my eyes and saw Dimitri "Your coming with me." Dimitri said and took me from my kids._

_**Isa**_

_I woke up at two in the morning to get some water. I went to check on Mom and didn't see her I went to Alek to see him up "Alek, did Mom come home?" I asked "I don't know why?" I went to my room and changed Alek was putting his shirt on "Isa, what's wrong?" Alek asked the door opened and I saw uncle Adrian "Uncle Adrian! Did Mom come home yesterday?" I asked "Yeah I walked her home." I panic "He took Mom!" I said we all ran to the headquarters "How do you know?" Adrian asked "I just have this feeling uncle Adrian." I said._


End file.
